Dig Sites
Dig Sites appear throughout the game as soon as you finish the quest 'A Room with a View' and recruit Professor Patero Marassi during the follow-up quest 'Digging Up Explorers'. Activating a dig site requires a pick-axe, upon "mining" at a dig site the Archaeology Skill will be raised by 1. Without further archaeology skill perks a dig site will give 2 Fragments and a chance of one Keystone corresponding to the type of dig site. There are 22 Dwemer, 29 Falmer and 46 Nordic Digsites. Nordic * - At the end of the dungeon by a wooden staircase. * - * - By the corner of the boss tomb podium. * - In the last cavern with the boss, to the left of the entrance. * - In the last room with Petra * exterior - To the right of the entrance. * - * - * - * - In the large room in the Crypt. * - *Geirmund's Hall - In the small room with the tomb. *Gyldenhul Barrow - In the boss room *Hag Rock Redoubt Exterior - By the bottom of the stairs. *High Gate Ruins Catacombs - *Hilgrund's Tomb *Ironbind Barrow, in front of a campfire - Large room before the last chamber. *Kilkreath Catacombs, in the boss room *Kolbjorn Barrow, in the first big cavern. *Labyrinthian Exterior, beside the entrance door to the Maze *Labyrinthian Thoroughfare, in the big room with the troll *Lost Valley Redoubt, hidden in a stone corner under an Aqueduct *Lost Valley Redoubt, on the very top *North Windcaller Pass - Beside the Etched Tablet ibn the second big room *Ragnvald Temple, in the room with the Boss chest *Rannveig's Fast *Raven Rock Mine, in front of the sealed door to Bloodskal Barrow *Saarthal, Saarthal, at the right side of the Eye of Magnus * - Bottom of the main large room next to the trapdoor. *Shroud Hearth Barrow * - In the back room of the camp interior. *Silverdrift Lair *Skuldafn Courtyard *Skuldafn Top, to the right side of the staircase to the portal of Sovngarde *Snow Veil Catacombs, in the first big room with the many Draugr *South Windcaller Pass - In the first big Cavern with the three Ice Trolls *Twilight Seplucher, to the right side of the main staircase *Ustengrav Depths *Vahlok's Tomb - To the right side of the sacrifice pit *Valthurne Exterior, to the right of the entrance *Volksygge Exterior, to the right of the entrances *Volunruud Elder's Cairn in the boss chest room *White Ridge Sanctum in the first big cavern in front of the trapdoor *Windcaller Pass Center, near the Word Wall *Yngol Barrow Exterior, before the entrance *Ysgramor's Tomb, at the room with the handle to open the locked gate Dwemer *Aetherium Forge, on the left side of the big staircase *Alftand Glacial Ruins, in the first big room with the many pipes and the oil on the floor *Arkngthamz *Avanvhnzel Boilery, in the Boss room *Blackreach Debate Hall, in front of the podium *Blackreach Elevator to Mzinchaleft *Blackreach at the foot of the Dwemer Building to the right of the Alftand Great Lift *Bthardazm Lower District in the room with the 4 rotating blades in the center *Elevator to Tower of Mzark, on the left side *Fahlbtharz *Irkngthand Slave Pens , shortly after entering the room with the first Dwarven Spider *Kagrenzel, in the small entrance room *Kagrumez - In the room after passing the second trial *Mzinchaleft Depths, in the biggest cavern, shortly after passing the button-activated gate, near a well *Mzulft Boilery, at the end of the Falmer infested cave part *Nchardak Great Chambers, one you lowered the water enough to walk on the ground floor, to the left side * - After entering the control location. *Raldbthar Exterior at the start of the staircase to the entrance * - in front of the entrance to the tower *Rkund Exterior, near the center *Rkund, Ruins of Rkund *Sightless Pit, Temple of Xrib Falmer *Darkfall Cave, at the end of the first hanging bridge shortly after entering the cave *Darkfall Grotto, shortly after falling through the hole to the right side on a ledge *Darkfall Passage, near the chest with a trap trigger surrounded by Gleamblossoms *Darkfall Passage, in the cavern with the big waterfall, near a Falmer hut with a Falmer boss chest *Darkwater Cavern Origin (?) * , at the top entrance in the first room. * , In a side room next to an arcane enchanter. *Duskglow Crevice *Forgotten Vale Forest, near the boss chest *Forgotten Vale, Glacial Crevice *Forgotten Vale, in an inaccessible room within Inner Sanctum opened by the Sapphire Paragon *Forgotten Vale, near the 'Start' after surviving the Darkfall Passage *Forgotten Vale, near the first Unknown Book at the shore of the river *Forgotten Vale, at the frozen lake, at the western shore *Forgotten Vale, at the start of the Pilgrim's Path, close to a stone bow structure *Forgotten Vale, behind the staircase to the Inner Sanctum Temple *Forgotten Vale, in a Frost Giant Lair on top of a mountain *Forgotten Vale, near a Frost Giant Lair, above a small Falmer village *Forgotten Vale, near the Wayshrine of Learning, across the lake *Forgotten Vale, near the Wayshrine of Radiance *Forgotten Vale, near the Wayshrine of Resolution, at the lake side of the hill *Fort Greenwall Lost Ruins *Gloomreach Hive *Irkngthand Sanctuary, to the left side of the big Snow Elf Statue *Liar's Retreat, in the room with The Longhammer *Lost Echo Cave *Sharpslope Cave *Shimmermist Grotto *Stillborn Cave *Tolvald's Gap Category:Explorer's Society Category:Archaeology Skill Category:Guide